dragonball GT, the revenge of the nemesis!
by Cokusan
Summary: Chapter 6 is now up, short chapter!
1. Chapter 1

Dragonball GT: The revenge of the nemesis'

Chapter 1:

Vegeta walked trough the streets of West city with Trunks, suddenly there is a big explosion behind them and people around them start to run away screaming.

Trunks and Vegeta turn around and they see Kuwi, but this time he was'nt wearing a Frieza armor but shorts and a black t-shirt. He was a lot more muscular then on Namek,

and he smiled evil. 'Hello, Vegeta I'm here to get my revenge!' shouted Kuwi. Vegeta laughed and he powered up, Kuwi also powered up and laughed. 'Look's like you sat down

doing nothing in the last few years, while I have been training in HFIL!' shouted Kuwi. 'Oh yeah, but one question before I clobber you up, how did you get out of that place anyway?'

asked Vegeta. 'I have no idea, I was training and there was a big flash, I dissapeared and I just blew up a shop a few moments ago!' replied Kuwi and he flew towards Vegeta with great

speed, Vegeta dissapeared and ended up behind Kuwi he kicked Kuwi on his back and Kuwi flew towards Trunks with his face scraping the street, Kuwi made a flip and he ended up in

front of Trunks, Trunks punched Kuwi into the air with a uppercut and Kuwi regained control over his body some where in high up in the air.

He spitted out blood and wiped some blood from his chin, he powered up to his max and his muscles grew amazingly. Kuwi dissapeared and landed on the ground he fired a energy beam

and Kuwi made a backflip to dodge it, the beam smashed into a car and made it explode. 'You're just to weak to defeat me Kuwi, you where and you will always be!' stated Vegeta and he jumped back. 'Final flash!' shouted Vegeta and the beam flew towards Kuwi, Kuwi

screamed and tried to block the beam by sticking his hand out in front of his chest and he was pushed back, he fell on his back and there was a large explosion. Kuwi layed on his back and

he was covered in bruises, blood and scratches, he opened his eyes with effort and spoke:

'You, bastard! the high council will avenge me!' shouted Kuwi. 'The high council?' asked Trunks. 'Yes, you purple head!' shouted Kuwi and he died. 'Most unlikely!' said Vegeta.

'What is most unlikely?' asked Trunks. 'That the high council will avenge him, I mean, who in god's name would like to avenge him?' replied Vegeta. Trunks laughed and they walked

away. They were walking for a few minutes now when they heared: 'Stop!' Vegeta and Trunks turned around and they saw Jeice drifting in the air, he was also a lot more muscular

and he had a tattoo on his cheek, the tattoo was in the shape of a moon and Jeice smiled.

'Hello, Jeice.' said Vegeta sarcastic and he flashed away with great speed, he ended up behind

Jeice but Jeice blocked Vegeta's attack with his fore arm and he countered with a kick in Vegeta's stomach, Vegeta's mouth fell open and blood came out of his mouth. Vegeta tried to

attack Vegeta with a full round kick but Jeice grabbed Vegeta's foot and twisted it, Vegeta shouted and Jeice trew him into the ground. Vegeta tried to push himself up, but Jeice was

already there and he made a drill to push Vegeta deep into the streets, Trunks could'nt take it anymore and he jetted into a super sayain, Jeice looked around to see the source of the

extreme power and he stumbled back when he saw Trunks. 'What!' shoutedd Jeice when Trunks dissapeared with instant transmission, Trunks reappeared in front of Jeice and his fist

became a fist of fire, surrounded by lightning, the fist soared right trough Jeice's stomach and killed him instantly. Vegeta pushed himself up from the streets and saw Jeice lying on the

ground with blood rushing out of his body, he saw the blood on the 'normal again' Trunks and smirked evil. 'Ok kid, let's go to that lowlife scums!' said Vegeta, Trunks knew that his

father ment Gohan and Goten and they flashed away. Goku was looking down on earth from the afterlife and he concentated on Dr. Gero's former hideout, there was a big chaos inside, all

the enemy's that had been killed by the Z-fighters where now more then twice as powerful

then they were before and they were in Dr. Gero's hideout. There was one extremely large

and extremely muscular monster with a dark, rock like armor, shiny red eyes, and horns on his head sitting on a large chair. 'Welcome gentleman! I am lord Greedom, and I freed you from

HFIL, and I gave you amazing powers!' spoke the monster. The enemies began to cheer and Greedom calmed them down. 'Now my new henchmen, go into the world, go and destroy!'

finsished Greedom and the warriors ran out of the house cheering. Goku was a grown man again now, and he used instant transmission. 'Can I get back to earth?' asked Goku while

falling into King Yemma's office. 'Reason?' formulated King Yemma. 'There is some kind of wicked monster on earth and he is attacking the world.' replied Goku. 'Then were are you

waiting for?' asked King Yemma. Goku nodded and used instant transmission, he appeared on earth and saw Brolly, in a super sayain 3 form. Brolly exploded in anger when he saw

Goku and the earth began to quake, Goku jetted into Super sayain 3 to and flashed away, followed by Brolly, the warriors moved so fast that the only thing that you could see where

the flashes of colliding. Goku managed to knock Brolly down with a backwards kick and Brolly rammed into the ground with a big explosion. Goku powered up and shouted:

'Kamehameha!' the blue orb turned into a blast and it sped of towards Brolly, there was a enourmous explosion and Goku was blowen away by the shockwave, Brolly was standing

wounded and in super sayain 1 form when the smoke cleared. Goku powered up a powerful ki-blast and Brolly flashed away. Brolly ended up behind Goku and Goku trew the blast in

Brolly's face, Brolly dropped onto the ground his face was burned and bruised, Goku placed the palm of his hand above his head and created a destructo disc. Brolly pushed himself up and saw the disc flying towards him, Brolly turned around and flew away as fast as he could to escape from the disc, but the disc catched up with him and sliced him in two pieces, he fell

onto his chin and died. Bido had sensed the power of Goku and flashed away, he appeared in front of Goku, Goku was in his super sayain 1 state and Bido laughed. 'It's been a while!'

shouted Bido, Goku nodded in agreement. 'It sure is!' said Goku. 'You're still as weak as before!' replied Bido and he fired a ki-blast. Goku reflected the blast by jetting into super

sayain 3 and he flashed away, he turned up behind Bido and bashed Bido into the air. Bido lay in defeat and he was surprised, he had a bruised eye that was swollen and Bido was getting

outraged he exploded in anger and his muscles increased amazingly. He pushed himself up and started to fire energy discs towards Goku, Goku reflected them with effort and he jetted

into super sayain 4, just to be sure that he could deal with Bido fast. Bido powered up even more and he charged Goku, Goku placed his foot onto Bido's now amazingly large head with

force and Bido flew trough the air making backflips. Bido landed on the ground and powered up even more, his muscles became so big that Bido exploded in a great ball of fire, when the

flash was over, Goku was rolling over the ground childish, his tail was on fire and hto get the fire out, the fire was extinghuished and when he pushed himself up, he was eye in eye with

Vegeta, Trunks, Goten and Gohan. 'Welcome back dad!' said Goten and Goku nodded. There was a large bang and all the warriors where lying on their faces, Goku pushed himself up and

saw Capt. Ginyu, but he looked different, he had the muscled body of Recoome, the fat

cheeks of Guldo and the blue skin of Burter. 'I am Ginyu-nator, I am merged with my old

team mates, except for Jeice!' said Ginyu. 'Yeah, Jeice is dead, by my son's hands!' shouted Vegeta with pride in his voice, Vegeta turned into super sayain and charged at Ginyu, Ginyu

blocked his attack and turned. Goten was now in front of Ginyu and Goten bashed his knee

into Ginyu's stomach sending him into a formation of rocks, there was a large explosion and

Ginyu screamed. Ginyu pushed himself up and powered up to the maximum, his shape began to transform into that of a average human but he held his blue skin and horns he laughed. 'Do

you bastards think that you can defeat a super mutant?' asked Ginyu and Gohan jumped in front of Ginyu, he powered up. 'Do you think that you can defeat a mystic?' asked Gohan and

trew a punch towards Ginyu hitting him on the chin. Ginyu grabbed his chin and Gohan kicked him away with force, Ginyu was making backflips in the air and Gohan loaded up his

Masenko. 'Take this, Ma-sen-ko!' shouted Gohan and the orange blast flew towards Ginyu, Ginyu was still tumbling and he could'nt block the attack, he was caught in a large explosion

and he fell onto the ground as, Guldo, Recoome, Burter and Ginyu in their normal forms. 'Darn it!' shouted Recoome when he saw Trunks charge at him Trunks flew passed Recoome with great speed and Recoome thought that he had survived the attack but his head fell of when nodded it down. Trunks landed with his back towards his enemies and Guldo charged

him with a ki-blast in his hand. Gohan flashed away and appeared in front of Guldo with a evil smile, Guldo tried to turn around in panic but Gohan killed him with a quick right jab.

Burter flashed away and appeared in front of Gohan, he attacked Gohan with all his speed but

Gohan did'nt even seem to move to dodge the attacks. Gohan suddenly stopped dodging and

grabbed Burters fist, he loaded up a ki-blast in his free hand and planted the blast into Burter's stomach, immediately killing him. Ginyu tried to run away in the other direction but he was

blocked by Tien, Tien made a uppercut and Ginyu was send into the air with great speed. Tien made a triangle with his hands and shouted: 'Kikou-ha!' the blast flew towards Ginyu and

killed him. 'I was attacked by android 19 but I showed him who's boss.' explained Tien, Android 18 and Krillin also arrived at the scene, followed by Dende.

'Hey guys, I heared that there was some good fighting going on and I did'nt want to miss it!' stated Krillin, who was now bald again. 'Hey Krillin!' said Goku and Krillin said: 'Goku,

nice to have you back!' Goku nodded and he took of in search of the cave followed by his friends.

Chapter 2:


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Dr. Gero walked into Greedom's throne room. 'Why did you bring us back to live?' asked Gero. 'I want you to wipe out all the strong warriors on this planet.' replied Greedom.

'Why? can't you do it yourself?' asked Gero. 'Why would I take the hard way if there is a easy one.' answered Greedom. 'I don't believe ya, I'm pretty sure I can kick your butt!'

said 17 who was walking into the room. 'How do you dare?' asked Greedom. 'We are taking over the operation now!' shouted Gero and he powered up. 'No, I am going to take it over!'

shouted 17 and he fired a finger beam at Gero, Gero tried to block it but the beam soared right trough his arms and he dropped onto the ground. 17 walked up to him and smiled, he made

a kick and Gero's head rolled over the ground. 17 now faced towards Greedom and he said: 'So, show me your skills now!' Greedom got out of his chair, he was standing over 8 meters

tall and he was even more muscled then he seemed when he was sitting in his chair. 'The brutality has killed you!' shouted Greedom and he pulled fired a blast towards 17.

17 dodged the large blast with a backflip and he shouted: 'Power blitz!' a blue blast flew out of 17's right hand and it hit Greedom, head on. Greedom stuck out his hand and the blast was

stopped as soon he touched it. Greedom pushed the blast back with a shockwave and 17 could'nt escape, he was completely oblilerated by his own atatck.

Goku landed in front of the hideout and he saw blue light escaping underneath the door. 'Okay, this is the hideout!' said Goku. 'Wait a minute, is'nt this Gero's hideout?'

asked Krillin. 'Well it apparently is'nt any more!' said Vegeta and he broke down the door with a energy blast. Greedom was in shock when he saw the z-fighters but he quickly made a

smile out of his shocked expression and he said: 'The legendary z-fighters!' Goku smiled and he flashed away, he ended up behind Greedom and bashed him on the back of his head.

Greedom flew towards Vegeta and Vegeta transformed into a super sayain. The force that came free stopped Greedom in his flight and Vegeta made a backflip kick that made

Greedom fly out of the hideout, Krillin flew towards Greedom with all his power but Greedom blocked the attack and countered with a swift punch, Krillin flew trough the

air screaming of pain and he smashed into a formation of rocks. 18 flashed away and appeared in front of Greedom but she was bashed away with a slap from Greedom. 18 fell onto the

ground, and she was knocked out. 'Dodompa!' shouted Tien and the yellow shiny blast pierced Greedom's shoulder but Greedom did'nt seem to notice it and the shoulder healed.

'Take this, Heroic wrath!' shouted Goten and a yellow blast flew towards Greedom, knocking him down. Goten jetted into a super sayain and flew towards Greedom, with a determined

look on his face. Greedom used a power outburst but Goten flew right trough it and he bashed his knee into Greedom's face. Greedom tumbled backwards and Videl, Hercule and Yamcha

arrived. Goten continued his attack with a fast uppercut, the uppercut trew Greedom into the air. 'Take this!' shouted Yamcha and he used a wolf fang fist that trew Greedom away.

Hercule was carrying a jetpack and he was now in front of Greedom and he attacked Greedom with all his power and speed but Greedom pulled up his eyebrow and Hercule made a

backflip, he shouted: 'Dynamite kick!' and he flew towards Greedom, Greedom punched Hercule into the air with ease and Hercule somersaulted trough the air, and landed on

Greedom's head. Greedom shouted and Hercule fell onto the ground, Greedom pulled up his foot to smash Hercule with it, but Videl flashed away and picked up her father.

They could barely escape from the attack, but they managed it. 'Dad, get back to West city, and help the people there!' shouted Videl and Hercule nodded, he flew away and Videl

shouted: 'Bear blowtrough!' a blue aura formed around her and she blasted towards Greedom, Greedom however could still block her with ease and she was punched away. Gohan catched

her and said: 'Follow your father!' Videl nodded and flew away. 'You are all just to weak to defeat me!' shouted Greedom. 'Kakarot, lets finish this punk!' shouted Vegeta. Goku nodded

and reached deep into himself, he opened his fists and light came flashing out of his hands.

The light touched Vegeta and Vegeta shouted from pain. Goku wanted to stop but Vegeta

shouted: 'You, don't even dare to stop!' Goku nodded and pushed even harder, Vegeta's hairs started to grow and his eyebrows dissapeard, he transformed into a super sayain 3.

Goku wanted to stop but Vegeta shouted: 'Continue, you fool, how are we supposed to fuse when I'm not a super sayain 4?' Greedom's mouth opened and he spoke: 'Fusion, I've heared

of it but I've never seen it!' Goku continued and Vegeta transformed into a super sayain 4.

'Now lets get it over with, fast!' shouted Vegeta. Goku got in the fusion stance, followed

by Vegeta. They made the first step simultaniousely and said: 'Fusion-ha!' their finger tops touched and they became Gogeta. 'Interesting...' said Greedom and he powered up.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Bardock was feeling strange, he was sitting on his knees, next to Toma and King Vegeta.

'What the, are we alive again?' asked Toma. 'It sure looks like we are!' replied Bardock.

'Kukikiki!' shouted a Cell jr. as he approached the sayains. 'What kind of miserable runt is that?' asked Toma. 'Let's kill it!' shouted King Vegeta and he got into a fighting stance.

The jr. charged King Vegeta and knocked him down with ease. 'Darn it, this bastard is strong!' shouted King Vegeta. 'Okkikiki!' shouted the Cell Jr. 'Shut up!' shouted Toma

and he pulled up his eyebrow from frustration. 'Okikikikik!' continued the Cell Jr. and Toma shouted from frustration, his hair turned gold and his pupils dissapeard to make place for

green ones, his muscles grew and he stood in a fighting stance. 'Uhhh, Toma, you're a super sayain!' stated Bardock surprised. Toma looked into a piece of glass on the ground and said:

'I am!' he was very surprised. Toma charged the Cell Jr. but King flashed in front of him, now a super sayain to. 'He's my victim!' shouted King. 'Shut up he's mine!' shouted Toma.

'Now stop fighting, we are men!' shouted Bardock who was a super sayain now to. 'He's rgiht, lets stop!' said King. 'Let's kick his ass together!' shouted Toma.

The Cell Jr. stumbled back in panic and said: 'Okkiki?' but he was'nt happy now. Bardock flashed away and used a back breaker to smash the Cell Jr. towards Toma, Toma kicked him

onto his nose and the Cell Jr. flew towards King, King killed him with a knee bash and the three newly formed super sayains flew away. Hercule and Videl arrived at West city and they

saw a group of five saiba men. 'Gu-huki!' shouted one of the Saibamen and Videl and Hercule got in their fighting stances.

Meanwhile...

Gogeta was standing proud, with his arms crossed and his eyes closed. 'Amazing, this is better then I expected!' shouted Greedom. 'Shut up, this fight is going to be very short!'

shouted Gogeta and he opened his eyes. 'What a ego for such a weakling.' stated Greedom.

Gogeta powered up and Greedom stumbled back in surprise. 'Darn it!' shouted Greedom.

'You will die very quick!' shouted Gogeta and he flashed away, he landed on Greedom's shoulder and started to show Greedom the power of Gogeta. 'I have thought up a new

combo!' said Gogeta. 'It will start with a roundhouse and end with a devastating Final flash!' shouted Gogeta as he was staring at the exhausted and wounded Greedom.

'What do you think of it Gohan?' asked Gogeta, acting like there was no threat at all. 'Me?' asked Gohan. 'I don't see any other Gohan!' replied Gogeta. 'Well, just get it over with,

you only have 5 minutes left!' warned Goten. 'Then I'll get going!' shouted Gogeta and he suddenly attacked Greedom with his fierce power. He was finished with his graceful

roundhouse and took off into the air, he powered up and shouted: 'Final flash!' the blue, with yellow lighting surrounded energy beam flew towards Greedom and turned him into dust.

'That was easy, maybe a little bit to easy!' said Dende. 'Maybe, but it worked!' said Gogeta and he turned back into a normal sayain, and he split up into Vegeta and Goku again.

Hercule was knocked out by a single punch from a saibamen and Videl was now alone, and she knew that she had no change of winning this bout. Toma and the other sayains saw Videl

standing in the middle of a group of saibamen. 'Shall we help her out?' asked Bardock. 'Why not?' asked King and the warriors landed behind the circle of saibamen.

'Hey, ugly!' shouted Toma and one of the saibamen turned around. 'So, you think that you are ugly yourself, huh?' asked Bardock, joking. 'Kukuju!' shouted the Saibamen.

'I take that as a yes!' said Toma and he destroyed the saibamen with a ki-blast. The saibamen where quickly defeated and Videl said: 'Goku, you look different.'

'Ok, who of you two has changed his name in Goku?' asked Toma. 'It was'nt me!' said Bardock and King simultaniousely. 'Goku how did you get that scar, and Vegeta, since

when do you have this beard?' asked Videl. 'You most mistake us for somebody else!' said Toma. 'Who are you then?' asked Videl. 'I'm Bardock.' said Bardock.

Meanwhile...

'Impressive!' sounded a deep, dark voice. 'What?' asked Vegeta. 'Who the heck are you?' asked Goku. 'I am Frotuk, president of the high council!'

End of chapter 3, yeah you sure want to know what happens next huh? Hheehehhe, I love cliffhangers!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

'Greedom was sent to earth, he had to conquer it.' continued Frotuk. 'Well he obviously failed, did'nt he?' asked Vegeta. 'He might have failed but I doubt that Truygo will!'

replied Frotuk. 'Who's Truygo?' asked Trunks. 'He is a mercenarie, a very powerful sayain, and he will be joined by even more enemies from the past!' answered Frotuk.

'A sayain?' asked Vegeta who was now very surprised. 'You will find out soon enough!' shouted Frotuk. 'Hello, Vegeta!' sounded from behind Goku and Vegeta. Nappa and Raditz

were standing on a rock they looked a lot more powerful and they were very confident. 'Why so confident, bro?' joked Goku. 'Shut up, Kakarot, Greedom gave me some new powers!'

shouted Nappa. 'New powers?' asked Goten. 'Yeah, I have them to, watch this!' shouted Raditz and he started to shout, he turned into a super sayain and laughed loudly.

Nappa also jetted into a super sayain, his mustache turned gold and his bald head shined some more. 'We are legendary...' started Raditz but Vegeta interrupted. 'Yeah we are super sayains

to!' The Z-sayains started to jet into super sayains and Nappa and Raditz stumbled back.

'What the, when did you become a super sayain Vegeta?' asked Nappa. 'About 40 years ago!'

shouted Vegeta. 'You might be super sayains but we are even stronger then that!' shouted Raditz and he jetted into a super sayain 2 with a lot of effort, followed by Nappa.

The Z-sayains jetted into super sayain 2's or even higher and Raditz and Nappa were very surprised. 'You, you are indeed stronger then us, but we have more fighters!' shouted Nappa.

'More fighters?' asked Dende. 'Come on out, boys!' shouted Raditz and Raisin, Rakasai, Turles (Super sayain), Salt, Spice, Mustard, Vinegar and Android 13, 14, 15 jumped onto

the hill. 'This is going to be great fun!' said Trunks and he flew towards Android 15, Android 15 blocked Trunks' attack with great effort and he tried to counter with a punch

but Trunks blocked by kicking the punch away and breaking the hand, Android 15 dropped onto his knees and Trunks finished him with a kick on his chin.

14 jumped onto Trunks and he managed to push him down, Trunks lied onto his back and 14 loaded up a ki-blast. Goten saved Trunks with a flying kick that knocked 14 away and

smashed him into a tree. The tree was knocked over and 14 pushed himself up, to see Trunkls standing in front of him. 'Final buster!' shouted Trunks and the blue blast killed 14.

Android 18 woke up and she saw 13 transforming into his stronger form, she pushed herself up and charged 13 with all her power. 13's stomach was pierced by 18's fist and 13 fell onto

the ground, he was dead. Raisin and Rakasai charged Gohan, Gohan dodged their attacks with ease but Raditz was now flying towards him with his fist first and Gohan could barely dodge.

Raditz missed and Gohan turned around firing a powerful ki-blast that killed Raditz. Raisin and Rakasai knew that they were no match for Gohan and they blasted towards Dende.

Dende blocked them with his staff and made them bounce back onto the ground. Dende continued his attacks and Raisin was killed with a powerful kick, Rakasai became mad

but he was still no match for Dende and the namek killed him with a ki-blast.

meanwhile...

'So, you two are the fathers of Goku and Vegeta, but who is Toma?' asked Videl. 'I am just a low class sayain warrior.' answered Toma. Videl nodded and she looked at her father, who

woke up. A cloud of smoke came rushing towards the sayains and the two humans with great speed. 'What the heck!' asked Hercule as he saw the cloud storming towards them.

The cloud was made by extreme fast flying by Nappa, Turles, Salt, Spice, Vinegar and Mustard. Goku and the other Z-fighters used instant transmission and ende up in front of

the fast flying warriors. Turles bumped into a car when he tried to make a evasive move and he fell onto his chin, leaving a trail of blood on the ground. Bardock saw his son in a super

sayain 4 shape and laughed proudly. Gohan chased the bouncing Turles and made a drill that pushed Turles deep into the ground. Gohan flew high into the air and started to trow ki-blasts

as fast as he could, a cloud of smoke was formed and Turles was lying in his normal form when the smoke cleared, Gohan now made a diving attack and killed Turles.

Nappa was in fight with Goten and he was losing. Goten made a crushing fist that cracked Nappa's nose and Goten finished Nappa with a thrust. The Spice boys tried to run but

18 shouted: 'Power Blitz!' and every member was killed, except for Spice, Krillin finished Spice with a Destructo disc.

End of chapter 4...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

'Father?' asked Vegeta in surprise after he saw his father standing next to Bardock and Toma.

'Vegeta, is that really you?' asked King, Vegeta nodded and a tear slipped out of his eye.

'Look out!' shouted Gohan and he pointed his finger out to a death ball, that was speeding towards Bardock. Bardock turned around and destroyed the death ball with a energy blast.

The smoke was pulled away by the wind and Frieza was looking down on the super sayain.

'Frieza, this time, I will finish you!' shouted Bardock in anger and he sped of towards Frieza.

Frieza catched Bardock's fist and he turned around, smashing his tail into Bardock's face, Bardock grabbed his cheek and he shouted, he attacked Frieza with a quick jab and Frieza

flew back trough the air screaming. He was catched by another changeling in his 4th form that carried a armor. The other changeling was taller and more muscular then Frieza and he was

a lot more powerful. 'Who are you, bastard?' asked Toma. 'Shut up, monkey, how do you dare to insult my father?' roared Frieza. 'King Cold!' asked King Vegeta.

'Yes I am, you mindless monkey!' shouted King Cold. 'Take that back!' shouted King Vegeta and he flashed away, he appeared behind King Cold and battered him into the street.

King Cold landed on his hands and made a flip to land back onto his feet. 'Die, monkey!' shouted King Cold and he loaded up a death wave. King Cold however was bashed away by a

backbreaker from Uub. King Cold landed on his face and Cooler saw the fighting from high up in the air, Cooler flew towards Uub with all his speed and he lunged at him.

Uub heard Cooler coming and his backwards kick hit Cooler on his chin, Cooler made a flip and fell onto his face. Cooler pushed himself up and he was cracked in the face by Toma.

Cooler grabbed his nose and Toma continued his attack with a right cross, Cooler smashed into a lantern and fell onto a car. 'Flasher basher!' shouted Toma and a thick beam flew

towards Cooler, the beam exploded with so much force that three building were destroyed, Cooler was lying on his stomach, blood was rushing out of his mouth and nose and he

was breathing heavily. Toma flew high into the air and he dissapeared in the sunlight, Toma was viseable again and he made a superfast diving attack that drilled Cooler deep into the

ground and killed him, Toma rose up from the hole, he was covered in purple blood and he smiled. 'Father, kill him, I'll deal with the other two!' shouted Frieza and he turned himself

towards Bardock, Bardock smiled evil and his punch sent Frieza into the air Bardock flashed away to end up above Frieza, he smacked Frieza on his back with his fists and intercepted

Frieza when he was making a fall, he attacked Frieza so hard that Frieza was in constant pain, but Frieza manged to escape by putting all his strenght in a power outburst, Bardock made

a backflip and King continued to attack the exhausted changeling, Frieza dropped onto his knees, unable to move and Bardock fired a red energy beam that pierced trough Frieza's chest

and killed him immediately. King Cold was unable to breath because Toma held a firm grip on the changeling's neck. 'Let go of me!' shouted King Cold and Toma tightened his grip

with a smile, King Cold coughed and tried to get out of the grip desperately, but he could'nt save himself and he dropped onto his back, he was dead before he touched the ground.

128 years before the destroying of Vegitasei

A sayain space pod was flying towards a small, desert covered planet. A tall, handsome sayain that had short hair up in spikes sat in the pod, he was smiling as he entered the planet.

The pod crashed into the ground with great force, the pod opened and the sayain jumped out of the pod. 'Stinkin' planet!' shouted the sayain. He took off and dissapeared out of sight.

The sayain spotted a small village and he made a descend, he touched the ground and looked around, the houses in the village were made of stone and they looked strong.

'Is there anyone in here?' asked the sayain. There was no answer, and the Sayain broke down one of the doors with a powerful kick. A small fat yellow alien sat in a wooden chair, his eyes

were closed and blood was rushing out his mouth, the sayain layed his hand onto the alien's head. The head was cold, it was clear that this man had died a long time ago.

The sayain walked out of the house and he saw a alien from the same species as the dead man, this alien was'nt small and fat but he was very tall and muscled, the alien wore a armor and a

helmet, he carried a battle axe in his right hand and he spoke: 'Truygo!' the sayain pulled up his eyebrow and walked towards the warrior. 'Truygo!' repeated the warrior.

'What's a Truygo?' asked the sayain. 'You, Truygo!' shouted the warrior. 'No you must be mistaking me with somebody else!' shouted the sayain. 'Then, who you?' asked the warrior.

'I'm, Tryna.' answered the sayain. 'You are the Truygo, no doubt!' said the warrior. 'For the last time, I'm not the Truygo!' warned the sayain. 'Then, die!' said the warrior and the battle

axe killed the sayain. Another sayain, somebody that looked a lot like Tryna sat on a stone in the desert, he was eating a lizard. The warrior neared the sayain, and said: 'Truygo, my killed

somebody that look like you!' Truygo looked up at the warrior and he turned into a super sayain. 'You killed my brother, and that was'nt all to smart Yuek.' stumbled Truygo.

'Brother?' asked the alien. Truygo punched the warrior down and flashed away.

Present time, in space...

Truygo was sitting in his spacepod, he was old now and he was traveling for eight days, he could now see the Earth from his pod...

The end, of this chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Bardock was sitting next to his son, he was eating the delicious food that they called Mcdonalds on earth. ''That was very good, do you have more?' asked Bardock after he

ate his fourth XXL size menu. 'Sorry, I've ran out if it.' replied Chi-Chi and Bardock nodded, he got up from his seat, followed by Vegeta, Toma, King, Goku and the others.

'Okey, let's train!' said Bardock and he pwoered up a notch. 'I want to fight the little guy over there!' said Bardock and he pointed to Krillin, Krillin stepped forward and got into

a fighting stance. 'Watch it man, I mean bussines!' warned Krillin. 'Let's go!' said Bardock and he jumped towards Krillin, Krillin punched Bardock hard into his stomach and sent him

into a rock, Bardock shouted and looked surprised, he jetted into a super sayain and charged Krillin as fast as he could. Krillin jumped into the air to dodge Bardock's attack and he turned

around using a backbreaker to smash Bardock into the ground. 'You are better then I thought!' complimented Bardock. 'Thanks.' Bardock smiled and continued: 'Get ready...'

but his line was cut off by the crash of a space pod, in the woods a few kilometers ahead.

'Lets go!' said Krillin and he flew towards the smoke. Truygo was standing in front of

Krillin, he fired a death beam and Krillin could barely dodge it. 'Hmm, you must be Goku...' said Truygo looking at Bardock. 'Maybe...' said Bardock misteriousely.

'I take that as a yes.' said Truygo and he jetted into a super sayain 4. 'Come on!' shouted Bardock and he shouted: 'Flasher basher!' the red beam soared towards Truygo and it

exploded with great force. Truygo was standing strong, he laughed loudly and attacked Bardock with a kick, Bardock fell and turnedback into a normal sayain.

'Dad!' shouted Goku and he turned into a super sayain 4, followed by Vegeta. 'Other sayains that have reached level 4?' asked Truygo in big surprise. 'Lets kick his ass!' shouted Vegeta

and he flashed away to appear behind Truygo, Goku charged Truygo and smashed him towards Vegeta, Vegeta jumped into the air and bashed Truygo into the ground, Truygo

bounced of the ground and he pushed himself up with effort. 'Hhaahaa, impressive, but I don't need no fusion to become red-haired!' shouted Truygo and he powered up to his max.

His long black hairs turned red and he became a lot stronger, even stronger then the mighty Gogeta!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

'How could this be possible?' asked Vegeta in suprise and he looked at Goku. 'What are you lookin' at?' asked Goku. 'Kakarot, are you sure that you can't turn your hair red?' replied

Vegeta. 'Nope.' answered Goku. Vegeta smiled and said: 'So that means that you are'nt the strongest sayain alive!' in delight. 'Stop playing around you fools!' said Truygo and he got

in a fighting stance. 'Right.' said Goku and he charged Truygo with a flying kick, Truygo could barely dodge the attack and he did'nt see Vegeta's fist coming, the fist hit Truygo

on his chin but Truygo did'nt seem to feel much of it. Vegeta continued with a powerful gut punch that sent Truygo towards Goku, Goku kicked Truygo on the back of his head and

Truygo flew trough the air flipping. Vegeta appeared in front of Truygo and he fired a poweful energy beam, the beam hit Truygo on his chin and sent him backflipping.

Gohan saw his change and jetted into mystic, he flashed away and Goku and Vegeta continued to attack Truygo. KibitoShin was looking in the magic globe and he saw

Gohan dissapearing. 'Hey KibitoSin!' greeted Gohan. KibitoShin jumped into the air in shock and turned around. 'Gohan, what are you doing here!' aked KibitoShin. 'I need the help of

you and the other Kaio's.' replied Gohan. 'I don't think that we can be of great help.' said Kibitoshin. 'Maybe, but your elite warriors will.' said Gohan. 'Good idea.' said Kibitoshin

and he grabbed Gohan and dissapeared.

At Grandkai's mansion

'Grease lightning!' sang Grand Kai and he kicked a rock into two pieces. 'Hey Grand Kai!' said Gohan as he landed in the training room. 'Hello Kibitoshin and Gohan.' replied Grand

Kai. 'We need you to help us!' said Gohan. 'With what?' asked Grand Kai. 'With defeating a powerful enemy, you are the most powerful warrior in the world after all.' replied Gohan.

Grand Kai scratched his head in panic, he knew that he was'nt even half as strong as Gohan was, how would he rescue himself out of this tight situation? Find out in the next chapter!


End file.
